Engine ignition system operation is critical to good fuel economy and low pollutant output from internal combustion engines. Millions of dollars are spent in increasing fuel economy and reducing pollutant outputs, especially products of incomplete combustion. A properly tuned engine requires optimal ignition operations.
When an engine runs well, it is difficult to determine when the ignition system is operating in a range which results in poor fuel efficiency and increased output of incomplete combustion products.
When an engine is running poorly, it is difficult to quickly detect whether the poor operation is due to ignition or other engine operations such as problems in fuel supply, valve functions or other conditions.
A need exists for a system to provide quick information to a vehicle owner, to an engine operations analyst and to a garage mechanic, on the proper, marginal or improper working of an automotive ignition system. A need exists to provide repeated useful information to the operator of a vehicle, and needs exist to provide small portable systems for supplying rapid screening information to vehicle inspectors.